koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Peach Toadstool
"It better be for me, or you can go get hit by a truck!" Princess Peach is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. In real Mario videgames she is paceful and very calm, but in The Koopa Kids series She is a spoiled brat and hates it when she doesn't get her own way (of course we can say that she is a bitch). She is usually accompanied by Toadsworth. She is known to be Mario's girlfriend. |thumb|408x408px|Peach's current appearance in the Koopa Kids]] Past When Peach was a baby, she was given to Toadsworth because her Dad was busy with her sister Zelda. She lived in a castle, but mostly played on Yoshi's Island and hung around with another princess, Princess Daisy. Peach almost got eaten by wolves, but someone called Luigi rescued her. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out. It was only a matter of time before she would wake up and Luigi's selfish twin brother Mario would take the glory. Mario kept flirting with Peach, but she didn't want to be Mario's girlfriend, but Toadsworth said she had to. So, Peach said to Mario that she will only be his girlfriend if someone would date her friend Daisy (and obviously Luigi had to do that) . When she grew up, she got kidnapped by someone she'd also met as a child, A fat Turtle. It kept happening continiously, but Mario kept rescuing her. Personality As said before, she is a selfish spoiled brat with a short temper. She gets into rage over the littlest things and likes to boss people around (in other words she is a bitch) she also show to hate kids, but even tougth that she has a secret, she likes one direction! Appearance Peach wears a lot of jewelry and make-up, like Wendy. She wears a crown with a red jewel and two blue jewels in it and blue earings. She also wears lipstick. Her dress was just pink with red panniers before the poofy part with red at the bottom of it. with a blue jewel on it and poofy sleeves. It now has white paterns on it, with a red stripe that was white bellow the jewel, and layers of overskirts. She wears arm length gloves and red high heels. Her hair is blonde. Relationship with other characters Almost everybody hates her, but she doesn't care. Daisy Daisy and Peach are best friends, in fact Daisy is Peach's only friend becouse acording to her "life is more important than friends" reason why she only has one, however they don't act like friends, Daisy just follows Peach anywhere she goes and does whatever she does, making some pepole say that Daisy is just Peach's "buttmonkey" Mario Even thougth Peach is the only person that Mario treats good and respects, she hates him becouse acording to her, he treats her like a trophie and "he's too fat and stupid for her" Luigi Luigi hates the Princess becouse she's the reason why he has to be Daisy's boyfriend, but Peach on the other hand doesn't have an opinion of him, as the two barely interact in the series, making Luigi the only character Peach is neutral to. Toadsworth Toadsworth is the person Peach hates the most, as he treas her like a 5-year old child and always tells her to do things she doesn't want to. Toassworth doesn't really relise that Peach is already a grown woman and she doesn't need him or anyone that tells her what to do. Toadette Toadette hates Peach becouse her father Toadsworth ignores the former and her brother Toad, in favor of the latter. At first time, Toadette tried to be Peach's friend, but as she was too spoiled she didn't let her even watch her face. Toadette most likely is jelous of princess, and claims that she's a bitch Bowser Peach hates Bowser becouse he always kindaps her, and as Mario, he treats her like a trophie as both are in love with her. Peach just sees Bowser like Mario; fat and stupid, and her hatred for Bowser grew more and more at the time Bowser got her pregnat from Bowser Jr. The Koopa Kids As Bowser and the rest of the Koopa army, Peach hates the Koopa Kids, she especially dislikes Wendy, as every time thy meet the former calls the latter "ugly". Wendy wishes that she could actually kill her instead of kindapping her. Bowser Jr. is Peach's son, however she hates him just becouse Bowser is the father, she even went so far to agree with Iggy, Ludwig and Roy to kill him before he was even born. Junior also dislikes Peach, and he would also like to kill her as he doesn't know that she is his mother. Powers and Abilities Acording to The Canon-Mario games, Peach is able to use wihte magic, also in M&L:BIS it's shown that she has psichic powers, like making someone levitate, she can also float in the air for some seconds However in The Koopa Kids, she hasn't show to have this powers yet, but in abilities it's seems that she's strong, as she once beated up Bowser for getting her pregnat from Bowser Jr. Trivia *She is named after a fruit. *In canon Mario games she isn't as evil as FF22 portrays her as evil. Category:Girls Category:Evil pepole Category:Pepole who like One Direction Category:Pepole who hate kids Category:Princess Category:Mushroom Kingdom Resident Category:Star Children